Dark Night, New Light
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: Time Force and Zeo are recruited to go to the year 2023 to defeat the greatest evil in creation and save Tommy and Kim's children. Can they defeat Dark Lord Emrass? Revised
1. Characters, and Character Discription

**Disclaimer:** _The Zeo and Dino Power Rangers are owned by Walt Disney. The Shadow Empire, Regita, and High Lord Umbriel are all owned by Rachel Dawson. The Eros Crystal Shadow Force, The Black Knights, and The Fire Squad Power Rangers are all owned by Joseph W. Potter (me) and will not be allowed to be duplicated at this time while I am writing the Shadow Force book. Also, I am only part owner of Fire Squad and if you wish to use them, you must get permission from myself and Lavonne Adams._

**Note:**_ I have been personally disappointed in my writing lately and I am revising some chapters. No major changes will be made just some minor quarks._

**Dark Night, New Light: Characters Zeo Power Rangers**

**Zeo Ranger 1 Pink-Katherine "Kat" Hillard**

**Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow- Tanya Sloan**

**Zeo Ranger 3 Blue-Rocky Desantos**

**Zeo Ranger 4 Green- Adam Park**

**Zeo Ranger 5 Red-Tommy Oliver**

**Dino Thunder Black Dino Thunder Ranger- Doctor Tommy Oliver**

**Pink Dino Thunder Ranger-Kimberly Hart-Oliver**

**Fire Squad Rangers**

**Fire Squad Ranger 1 Green- Abigail Starr "Starr" Hammond Fire Squad Ranger**

**2 Black- Ronnie Cranston **

**Fire Squad Ranger 3 Pink- Thadea Joie "Joy" Hart-Oliver**

**Fire Squad Ranger 4 Blue-Adonia "Donia" Dasha Hart-Oliver**

**Fire Squad Ranger 5 Yellow- Valora "Lora" Nora Scott **

**Fire Squad Ranger 6 Red-Maxwell "Max" Hugh Hart-Oliver**

**Black Knight of Niflheim (Niflheim is the realm of lost souls)**

**Black Helios Knight-Allory Brunson**

**Black Dragon Knight-Anthony Trachsel**

Son of Shadow Sentinel Three Lovie Trachsel.

**Black Tiercel Knight-Destany Nicole Dickson**

Daughter of the controversial General/Prince Joseph Dickson. Black Tiercel Knight.

**Black Wolf Knight-James Conley**

Black Wolf Knight. Best friend of Joseph Dickson. Godfather of Destany Dickson.

**Black Minotar Knight-Medallion bearer in stasis.**

**Black Centaurus KnightMedallion Currently Vacant**

**Black Olympus Knight-Medallion Retired**.

**Shadow Force Members**

**Princess Alexis Mckinsey-Doce/Shadow Warrior:**

Daughter of the late Yoshi Doce, and granddaughter of the dreaded High Lord Umbriel, overlord of the ancient Shadow Empire. She inherited the full purity of the Eros power from her older brother Prince Joseph Dickson when their father was fatally wounded by Emrass.

**Admiral Jamison Dantly/White Raptor Warrior/Captain of Warship Eradication:**

Promoted to Admiral and granted command of the Warship Eradication after his best friend and mentor Admiral Yoshi Doce was killed by Dark Lord Erebus. Inherited the White Raptor Warrior coin from Yoshi Doce after his Death.

**Commander Libidinous Mckinsey-Doce/Commander of the Pegasus Warship:**

Wife of the late Shadow Warrior Yoshi Doce. Younger sister of Lieutenant Commander Jenna Mckinsey. Mother of Shadow Warrior Alexis Mckinsey-Doce. Former Shadow Sentinel One. (Forced to give up the power due to severe injuries suffered during the final battle of the Katana invasion.

**Shadow Sentinels **

**Shadow Sentinel One, Pterosaur-Ensign Olga Cromonon:**

She is communications officer for the Warship Eradication and has served as Shadow Sentinel One since Libidinous Mckinsey-Doce (Wife of the late Admiral Yoshi Doce) was injured and no longer able to carry the sentinel power during the final battle of the Katana Invasion of the Andromada Galaxy over ten thousand years ago.

**Shadow Sentinel Two, Celestial Phoenix-Lieutenant Commander Jenna Mckinsey**

Origional and current Shadow Sentinel Two. Older sister of Commander Libidinous Mckinsey. First officer of Warship Eradication.

**Shadow Sentinel Three, White Knight-Commander Lovie Trachsel**

Origional and current Shadow Sentinel Three. Most decorated fighter in the history of the Andromada Galaxy. Biological father of Black Knight Anthony Trachsel.

**Shadow Sentinel Four, Golden Angel-General Trance Orto**

Origional and Current Shadow Sentinel Four. Commander of all Shadow Force ground divisions. Contemplating retirement.

**Shadow Sentinel Five, Basilisk-Admiral Trancit Maim**

First and only Shadow Sentinel Five. Admiral and commander of Shadow Force. Former freedom fighter. Automatically elevated to military Supreme Commander after Shadow Warrior Yoshi Doce was killed. Contemplating retirement.

**Stand Alone Characters **

**General/Prince Joseph Dickson/Green Dragon Warrior:**

Eldest son of the late Shadow Warrior Yoshi Doce. Former Black Olympus Knight. (He retired the Medallion after losing the Psychotic Realm to Emrass.) Current Green Dragon Warrior. A hybrid Power Ranger/Shadow Sentinel. Its new armor is currently unknown. Father of Black Tiercel Knight Destany Nicole Dickson.

**Haley Cranston**

Dino Thunder Technical Advisor, Wife of Origional Blue Triceratops Ranger Professor, and current ambassador to Aquatar Billy Cranston

**Dark Lord Emrass:**

Dark Lord of the Psychotic Realm of existence. Killed Joseph Dickson's Black Knights teammates and defeated him. Known throughout the quantum universe as the being that killed the legendary Shadow Warrior Yoshi Doce. Arch rival of Green Dragon Warrior Joseph Dickson, and most powerful creature in all of reality.


	2. Prolog

Prolog 

In the year 2023 a group of heroes (Fire Squad Power Rangers) were fighting a Villain of unimaginable power, The Dark Lord Emrass. Ruler of the Psychotic Realm. During the battle the rangers of Fire Squad were unprepared, defeated, and killed by Emrass. Unbeknownst to anyone there however Emrass most hated nemesis The Green Dragon Warrior was watching and not about to let Emrass destroy the future of his planet without a fight.


	3. Legendary Union

**Chapter 1: Legendary Union**

**_6748 Andromada Years/2027 A.D Earth_ **

_In Admiral Doce's old chambers onboard The Warship Eradication._

"Damn it Alex I need Shadow Force!" Yelled an irate Joseph Dickson at his sister and new Shadow Warrior. "Well you should have taken the power then!" She shot back. "You led the black knights successfully for two years is why I let the power pass to you so quickly. You were the chosen one and you were ready for it." The general continued.

One of the greatest heroes earth had ever known stopped for a second, took a deep breath, and caught his composure before finally speaking.

"Fine Alex, have it your way I'm going to get the knights, Zeo Rangers, and Time Force Rangers to defeat Emrass, atone for my losses, and save Tommy and Kim's children." If you want me you'll find me in 1997 Angel Grove, and then 2023, Reefside." "You can't go alone." Alex shot back concerned about her brothers state of mind" "I can and I will." he replied. "No you won't." said a calm voice that came out from the study. A tall Caucasian male walked out with a stare. You will have The White Raptor and The Eradication to help you." The Green Dragon Warrior got a rare smile on his face seeing his old friend step up to the plate like he did to help him. "Thank You James. I appreciate it." Joseph Replied. "You and your father would do the same for me ."

The two shook hands and walked out the door to the dismay of the new shadow warrior. However Admiral Dantly and her brother had been friends nearly twenty years and would do anything for one another. The two then wait as General Dickson opens a gate to the year 3000 and steps through.

A vortex forms in the command room of Time Force Commander Alex Drake orders his men to lower its weapons from the two Power Warriors.

"What do you want Dickson?" Drake said with a hateful tone." Dickson retaliates "First off lower your tone jack-off". "Two; get you rangers up here and ready. Contact Wes and Eric in the year 2000 and have them waiting, We'll pick them up on the way. I will address everyone at The Power Chamber." "But…" Drake begins "No buts. We must restore this timeline, after we leave this building will be the only thing left of your reality." After hearing the news from his superior which he obviously had issues with he quickly did as ordered. Moments later four men and women ran into the command room. "Get your morphers and go with General Dickson. I will personally have damage control here. Wes and Eric will meet you at your destination." Drake commands. "Alex, what is going on." Says a petite woman in a Time Force uniform. "I am not permitted to say at this time", Drake begins. "but rest assured that if its bad enough for me to work with this over-inflated hothead it is bad. Now go." The four Time Force Rangers morph and follow Dickson and Dantly through the newly formed vortex.

After contacting the black knights in 2027 the group went to the year 1997 and spoke to Zordon in The Power Chamber.

"Zordon the situation is grave. You know Emrass will destroy reality and we need the legendary Zeo Rangers." Joseph Dickson exclaimed." "I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN JOSEPH." Zordon Replies. "I thought you would like to know that the children of Tommy and Kim are the Rangers killed." Joseph reveals trying to play the emotion card. "THAT IS GRAVE NEWS INDEED MY FRIEND." Zordon says to him as somberly as a fifty foot tall head possibly can. "But Zordon we must remember that they can not be their very long before the side effects become fatal. I can slow down the deterioration but not stop it." "EVEN THOUGH IT IS AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGEMENT, DUE TO THE FACT TOMMY AND KIMBERLY HAVE FAMILY INVOLVED I WILL ALLOW THEM TO GO IF THEY CHOOSE." The large head boomed. "They Choose!" as everyone turns and sees the Zeo Rangers coming from the shadows. "Tommy you must realize Emrass will kill you and is not as incompetent as Zedd or Rita. He also makes Vile and Mondo look like toddlers power wise. I lost my first team to him, and my wife." Joseph said somberly. "I will chase him and destroy him, even if it kills me." The Black Falcon Knight, a seventeen year old named Destany Dickson stands in shock at what she heard. As Joseph turns Destany flies at him crying and wraps her arms around him. "Daddy please don't! I can't lose you!" Destany cried. "I'm sorry D-Bug. He killed my wife, my team, my father, and your mother. You're all I have left." Joseph softly told her. "But you are my life." Destany cried. Joseph pulled back holding his daughters shoulders. "D-Bug you have everything you need. Everything you have ever wanted." He said to his daughter. "I want you and mommy back together!" she cried, once again jumping into his embrace. During the embrace he started crying heavily, finally understanding that the girl, even though she had power was only seventeen, and the wound caused by the loss of her mother less than two years prior was still as fresh as ever.

The young women were all crying watching the two embrace in the emotional exchange between the father and daughter. The two did not separate for several minutes before Tommy intervened. "I'm sorry general. I know what it's like losing what is most important to you. When I lost Kim it ripped out my heart. If you ever need help just ask, and I'll be there." "Thank you Tommy. There will always be a place for you if you by my side. And don't worry. What once was lost to you, will be found." Joseph replies sounding like a wise old man. Kat was listening from the back of the room considerably upset however since all the other women were crying as well everyone just thought it was from the emotional scene in front of them and her state of upset went totally unnoticed.

"GENERAL" Zordon boomed. "I HATE TO INTERRUPT, BUT THE FUTURE CHANGES WITH EVERY SECOND YOU WAIT." "Of course Zordon. And Zordon, I'm glad you're alright." Joseph said with a slight smile. "Jamison take over for me, I will be along shortly." Joseph stated. Zordon just nods as everyone else starts through the vortex and back to Reefside California, July fourth, twelve fifteen pm, the year 2023 A.D.

Meanwhile back in the power chamber Joseph and Destany sat in one of the rooms outside the command area to discuss what was happening.

"Destany did I ever tell you where your name came from?" he said softly. Destany just shook her head still crying. "I asked your mother if I could name you because I felt that through all the pain that is my life that you were the true reason I was created. Because you were my destiny. To love and protect you with my life as long as I lived. In fact I nearly killed your grandfather for even suggesting you have power. I never wanted you to live our life. You are my reason for living, and the reason I retired the Black Knight Medallions." He was interrupted. "You were scared I'd meet Emrass and try to get revenge. You knew I would die if I did." "However fate made you the falcon. And you have made me proud." He stated causing her to hug him again. "That is why you won't let me go with you to 2023 isn't it." She said sounding extremely scared. Joseph sighs before speaking. "You will watch everything from here." Destany bows her head, upset her father is going against the creature that destroyed most of his humanity and took her mother from them. He had truly meant it when he said she was his life, the only thing left that he loved more than life. She could tell he would never let her go. "I'm coming back Destany, I promise." Hearing his words she just nodded as they embraced before going back to command.

"Zordon I'm giving Alpha a computer tablet that has coordinates to the battle in 2023. Destany is not to leave here and her armorizer has been decommissioned until I return. She is to watch the battle to know I will be alright." Joseph ordered of his friends. "YES JOSEPH, IT WILL BE CARRIED OUT." Zordon Boomed. "Thank you Zordon." Joseph states. "I'll be back D-Bug." He told his daughter. "Daddy wait." She stopped him. "Yes" He responds and turns to her. "I love you." She says sadly. "I love you too baby." As he turns and exits the portal Destany falls backward crying and creating puddles on the Power Chamber floor.


	4. May The Battle Begin Revised

**Chapter 2: May The Battle Begin** _(Revised)_

A vortex opens letting General Dickson into the Command Chamber. He is noticeably upset as he moves to the front of the group. "Joe are you ok." Asks Admiral Dantly. "No." He replies. "Let's just get this done so I can get back to my daughter." He says leaning against the newly rebuilt computers. "I believe Emrass will be on the battle field momentarily." Explains the admiral. "Um…Where did the general go?" Wes points out. "He was just…Oh no. Look guys" Kat replies, looking at the view screen. Everyone turns to see the prince slashing through psychotics one by one while the Fire Squad Rangers regrouped by a tree in the park. "Lets go." Orders Tommy as everyone morphs and teleports out and to the scene of the battle.

As the rangers and knights arrive the black and pink Dino Thunder rangers pull up on the black rangers four-wheeler. "Are you guys ok?" The Pink Dino Thunder Ranger asks rather concerned. "I'm fine mom, but that guy's totally pissed." Said the Red Fire Squad Ranger. "Maxwell!" The pink ranger yelled. Smacking the young man in the helmet. "I hear you talk like that again and you're grounded! She yells. "Umm mom." The Red Ranger said. "What Max?!" Looking over the Green Fire Squad Ranger. "I'm twenty-two." He says. "Shut it Max!" The pink dino ranger yells. "Who are they and does dad fight so well by their side?" The Green Fire Squad Ranger asks. The Pink Dino Thunder Ranger turns to see the now large battle raging below knowing all the participants. "Get back to the Power Chamber." The Pink Dino orders. "But…" The Red Fire Squad begins before being cut off. "Now!" Pink Dino yells before sprinting off to join the fray. "We had better go." The Blue Fire Squad Ranger announces. "Yea I suppose your right." The group then teleports out while the battle rages across the park.

"Get away from my husband you freak!" The pink Dino Thunder Ranger yells at a psychotic while jumping on it and throwing punches at it. "Does your wife always get this riled in a fight." Asked the Black Wolf Knight. "Oh yea." The Black Dino Ranger responds while driving his staff through a psychotic and destroying it. After several minutes of fighting the rather large battle was over and the knights, rangers, and the raging general were left.

The Black Dino Ranger quickly jogs over to General Dickson where he sounded worried. "Joe why are these psychotics here, and what is going on?" "And why are my kids the targets?" The Pink Dino Ranger yelled stomped over. "Quiet Kim." He said somberly. "I'm not in the mood. I just left my daughter in a crying heap on the power chamber floor and need to get back to her." Dickson said to her calmly trying not to anger Doctor Oliver. "Then go!" Kimberly Hart-Oliver yelled back at him. "If I did you would have arrived to find your children in a bloody heap." He responded. "What!" The Oliver parents yelled frantically. "Your children are unprepared and not experienced enough to face someone with the power of Emrass. He is the most powerful creature to be created since my grandfather.

"But why is he here?" Doctor Oliver asked. "His motives are clear. Take over earth before the black knights are reinstated by William. He knew your children were not prepared for a creature of his power. They decided to use that against you and use earth as his gateway to take over all reality." Joseph explained to them. "We had better get back to the chamber." Doctor Oliver orders. Seconds later everyone stood in the middle of the rebuilt Power Chamber.

"Now what is going on dad!" Maxwell shouted. "We about got fried by those monsters!" "First of all I would like introduced to the Fire Squad team." General Dickson intervened. "I apologize?" Doctor Oliver exclaimed. The Fire Squad Rangers lined up. "Nicely color coated." Dickson remarks to the six as he stood before the red ranger. "You are red, must be the leader. Max I would guess. Twenty-Two years old now. "But how'd you know?" Max said shocked. "I haven't seen you since you were two and a half. God how you've grown. I'm Prince Joseph W. Dickson of the ancient Shadow Empire. You may remember me as General Joseph Dickson." Joseph explained moving to the next two rangers. A woman in green, and one in pink. The two appeared to be twins. You two have got to be Adonia and Thadea. Your mother was pregnant with you last time I was here. I think you are nineteen." "She is Donia and I am Joy." The woman in green introduced. The young women looked at each other kind of shocked. "Now you three I do not believe I have seen yet. I would like you to introduce yourselves please." "Valora Scott" the girl in black said. "You must be the daughter of Jason Scott. He was a great ranger, a great leader, and an even better man. I am sorry for your loss. His name is in The Hall of Rangers in the SPD and Time Force headquarters. His sacrifices and courage will live as long as the forces of good exist." General Dickson said. "Thank you sir." She responded with a slight tear. He then moves down to a young man in blue. "Ron, Ron Cranston" The young man said. "Son of Billy and Hailey Cranston. We should talk. There is much I could teach you about the universe. And lastly Dickson stops to a young woman in yellow. "And you are?" The General asked. "Abigail Hammond" She responded. "Please, call me Starr." "Of course." The general assures her.

After the introduction of the newest rangers General Dickson Quickly ran through the list of the new black knights. The knights line up and are introduced by General Dickson. "First is The Black Helios Knight Ali Brunson, followed by The Black Dragon Knight Anthony Trachsel, and The Black Wolf Knight James Conley." Dickson introduced. "In case your wondering The Black Falcon is my daughter and she won't be joining us." Dickson announced sternly to Doctor Oliver. "Why?" Kim asked. "Emrass has taken away my team, my wife, my unborn child, my daughters mother and I will be damned if he gets her too." Dickson then walks out of the power chamber before any more questions could come.

"Joe! Joe! Hold up." (Running up on his friend) What is it James? Joseph says somewhat annoyed that his friend had fallowed him. "I know your upset about what this situation is doing to Destany but we need you to focus here. We can't defeat Emrass without you and if we lose here he will go after her next." Admiral Dantly said softly. "I know James. I just need a few minutes to think." Joseph responds quietly before a voice comes out from around the corner. "Oh did I startle you dragon." As the creature came from behind the rocks Dickson knows right away who it is. "Emrass, wrong time, wrong person." Dickson stated fuming.

Meanwhile back at the power chamber the alarm sounds putting situation on the mountains on the view screen. Everyone starts to leave before Doctor Oliver stops them. "Wait guys." "Why?" Tommy asks. "That is Emrass, the reason Joe came here, the one who took everything from him. I wouldn't stand between the two right now." Doctor Oliver suggest. "But…" Jennifer Scotts, the pink time force ranger begins before she is cut off by Doctor Oliver. "No buts. That group of three could destroy this planet easily. I would not suggest you attempt to get between them." Everyone turns from Doctor Oliver back to the view screen.

"Emrass you will die for what you have done to me and my daughter." Dickson said shaking. "Ah your daughter. How I'd love for her to be next. For you to hold her broken body." Emrass responds before being cut off by an explosion in front of him. When the smoke cleared General Dickson was gone and The Green Dragon Warrior stood tall shooting a ball of pure energy crackling between his hands. He then shoves the orb strait toward Emrass knocking him off the edge of the mountain.

As this is going on everyone in the power chamber was watching in shock. "Dad." Joy says nervously. "Yes Joy." He responds. "Was that the uh…" Doctor Oliver cuts her off. "Green Dragon Ranger."


	5. Intervention

Chapter 3: Intervention. 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Admiral Maim yelled at the young new Shadow Warrior. "I let them take the Eradication and go to the year two thousand twenty three to face Emrass and his invasion force alone." Alexis Mckinsey-Doce stated with a slightly scared crack in her voice as her godfather towered over her fuming. "MY OFFICE NOW!" Maim screamed. As the two walked down the hallway of the Decimator Mark Two Warship Admiral Maim was barking out orders to relay to The Starkiller Warship. "Ensign Quan!" Maim ordered. A young woman's voice answered through his wrist communicator. "Yes sir." Maim began giving the orders to his young communications officer as he reaches his door. "I want both ships on red alert battle ready. All Shadow Sentinels not on the Eradication to my office, and coordinates set to Earth two thousand twenty-three. Lock on any psychotic signature to determine exact date and destination area." "Yes sir." She responded as the ships alarms began to go off and the Shadow Warrior and Admiral entered his quarters.

Admiral Maim sat at his desk and activated a consol when a flat screen monitor popped up. He pressed a few more buttons when a man in a white uniform popped up. "Admiral, what do I owe this honor." The man said. "Commander Drake I know you and Time Force monitor the time line continually. What the hell is going on with Emrass?" Maim said calmly. "I'm surprised you weren't told. Emrass is attempting to destroy all traces of the Oliver family legacy to draw out Dickson. He wants to restore earth's status as the dominant gateway planet while allowing himself to take control. He is looking to take over all of reality. Since Dickson left we have discovered more and more damage to the timeline. As of right now, Time Force academy is all that is left by the year three thousand." Drake states. "We have been forced to accept that the team General Dickson assembled consisting of the Time Force Rangers, Zeo Rangers, Fire Squad Rangers, Shadow Force, The Black Knights, himself, and Admiral Dantly were overwhelmed and eliminated sometime after the battles started. We are currently trying to pinpoint the time of the battle they were destroyed in." Admiral Maim and Alexis Doce were in shock over the report. Shadow Warrior quickly got up, opened a vortex and left. "Sir, computers show a wormhole just opened up in…your office?" Drake said. "I believe Alexis just went to find her brother." The admiral stated. "We will be joining them in that final battle. Shadow Force is at red alert. Keep us updated on how the future turns out. If we fail…Time Force is all that will stand between Emrass and earth." "Yes Sir Admiral." Time Force out." Drake cut communications and Admiral Maim began preparing the others for the battle ahead.

General Dickson had been relatively quiet since revealing it was Emrass who rebuilt King Mondo to the Zeo Rangers in a conversation earlier that day bringing back the guilt of his loss to Emrass years earlier. Knowing the timeline had changed because of him delaying Divatox's assault. He knew that the war with the Machines should have been over long ago. Suddenly the General hit a knee. "Joe what's wrong" James Conley yelled running to his friends side. "Destany is going into battle." Joseph stated. "Against who?" Joseph stood slowly. "Mondo." General Dickson's face said the story "Dantly you're in charge. I'll be back soon."

_Power Chamber 1999_

Meanwhile back in nineteen ninety-nine Destany Dickson was once again crying after hearing the would be results from her aunt on the view screen. Zordon quickly spoke up as quietly as he could. "DESTANY. YOUR AUNT IS THERE AND AS YOU HEARD ADMIRAL MAIM IS BRINGING REINFORCEMENTS. IF THEY MANAGE TO PUSH BACK EMRASS' INVASION AND RESTORE THE TIME LINE THEY WILL ALL RETURN." Just as Zordon finished speaking the Claxton went off in the power chamber. It seems King Mondo decided to attack the city personally. "Zordon we have to get ahold of dad. He can activate my medallion from anywhere in reality." Destany said quickly. "I am afraid we do not have the means to do so Destany." Alpha Five stated sadly." Wait I've spent years working on enhancing the Zeo Crystal power I may be able to contact dad and the knights in this time. "GOOD PLAN, UNFORTUNATELY YOUR FATHER WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL AND WAS A SEVILIAN." Zordon said in a concerned voice. "Trey'!" Destany yelled. "Triforia has been at peace for years. "I AM AFRAID I DO NOT FOLLOW YOU." Zordon said. "Zordon!" A voice yelled from behind them. "Ms Dickson is correct." Billy Cranston then comes into view. "The Gold Zeo Ranger and I are all you have. Alpha call Triforia on a secure s.o.s channel and prep the Triceratops coin to control the Zeo Mega Zord." "Billy, those coins are obsolete. You could be hurt." Alpha spoke up "Do we have a choice?" Silence fell on the machine. "Oh and Alpha, prep the Saber Tooth Tiger coin for Ms. Dickson for emergency ground support."

Just as the preparations were beginning and Alpha was about to call Triphoria a vortex opened in the chamber. General Dickson enters the command area. "Daddy!" Destany runs and jumps into his arms. "Hi baby." As he meets her embrace. "General." Billy starts, slowly walking up to him. "It's an honor to meet you." Billy said extending his hand. "Mr. Cranston in your prime. You're a legend. The honor is mine." General Dickson says accepting his hand. "The story of you defeating hydro-hog is legendary. Billy said. "I don't know how. I was the biggest drunk in the galaxy at the time. I don't even remember the battle." Dickson sighed. "Seriously?" Billy asked. "I was a rage of emotions then. Which reminds me, you two stay here unless cogs show up." The General ordered. Destany, your medallion is reactivated. Billy the Zeo Mega Zord is yours if I need you." But it wasn't reconfigured to my coin." Billy said looking confused. "Billy, the crystal is mine and I created the zords.

Just as General Dickson turned to leave a vortex opened and a petite woman with a bear on the front of her armor stepped out. "What do you want Alex?" Dickson said. "One; I want to know why you didn't give me all of the information? I thought you were coming here out of lust for vengeance not to stop Emrass from occupying Earth. Well last report from Time Force hero, you lose!" Alexis hollered. "Shadow Force is on its way and you had better be fully prepared because right now Time Force Academy is all that's left of the year three thousand. Now I'm joining the fight." She said adamantly." She said stomping toward a vortex. "Alex!" The General yelled after her. She turns with an eyebrow cocked. "Thank You." Joseph said finally. "Someone has to keep your ass out of trouble" Shadow Warrior said as she turned and walked through the vortex.

" Joseph then teleported out in a streak of green light. "Green?" Billy queried. "You'll see." Destany said with a sly grin.

As he landed he was no longer his normal size, but he had grown to meet the size of King Mondo. After some words Mondo said something that brought a grin to the Generals face "So Black Olympus Knight lets see you in that wonderful armor of yours and see me thrash it." This comment makes the general grin from ear to ear. "Oh and Mondo. The Black Olympus Knight is retired. I kept one of daddies gifts though." As he said that he held up a coin and slid it into his customized wrist morpher before saying to Mondo. "Time To Play the Game." As he pushed two buttons on his morpher turning him into The Green Dragon Warrior."

Back at the power chamber Billy, Alpha, and Zordon stay in shock as they see a sight they thought they would never see again. "The Green Ranger." Billy gasped. "No." Destany said. "See the difference in the metal from the ranger spandex, and the chassis is thicker. Its under arm pad is wider. Its powers are still the same but much more powerful.

"Awesome." Billy said as the others were still speechless watching the battle begin. Mondo was in shock, which did not help the fact he was short, fat, and immobile. He was a king not a fighter. He would probably lose to Porkus "Bulk" Bulkmeyer one-on-one. In seconds a dragon heart pulse seared through Mondo completely disintegrating him. Before they could move the green dragon was standing before Zordon.

"GENERAL I MUST KNOW HOW." Zordon began. "I am sorry Zordon. Tommy doesn't give the coin to father until the year two thousand-four. Several years after…" The General stopped before he said anymore. "Let's just say I am glad I get to see you one last time my friend." Dickson said before opening a vortex and going back to join the fight in the future.

Power Chamber 2023 

The Claxton in the power chamber goes off wildly catching the attention of The Black Knights General Dickson, and Admiral Dantly who were still there working. Everyone else had gone to Doctor Oliver's house to rest a while before the impending attack. As they turn they see an army of psychotic beings marching through the park and toward downtown Reefside being led by the psychotic dark lord himself. Just then fourteen men and women teleported into the chamber. "We saw the commotion from the dino cave." Tommy said immediately. "We decided to come here first," Wes continued. "Well let's go, and watch each others backs." General Dickson announced. "They have no honor, they killed Shadow Warrior from behind. They wont hesitate to do the same to any of us." "Now lets go."

The group teleport out of the power chamber, standing in a wall in front of the psychotics morphed and ready accept for Admiral Dantly, Shadow Warrior Mckinsey-Doce and General Dickson who stood facing Emrass from a few feet in front of the rangers and knights. Before a word could be said a vortex opened and five figures stepped out. The rather large man in the middle spoke. "If I were you Emrass I would back away from my godchildren." "The last of another fallen race." Emrass laughed as he spoke. "Why should I fear you." "Several reasons." Maim began. "One I am commander of the most powerful military in existence. Two...I sent Captain Zhayne Rhette in command of the Starkiller Warship to your capital. Now your palaces are nothing more than smoldering sender and your military is being destroyed. Three, your overhead invasion force is being destroyed by The Decimator and Eradication Warships." Emrass looked infuriated at the old Admiral until General Dickson stepped forward looked at his sister on his right and then at his brother in all but blood on his left. It was then when he shouted. "Eros Warriors Power Up!" In a puff of smoke where the three had been standing now stood three new beings with power virtually resonating off of them.

Power Chamber 1999 

Now a silent hush fell over Zordon as Alpha let out one of his patented screams of disbelief watching the scene unfold. "Aye, Iye, Iye, Iye, Iye!" The old machine yelled as the large head that was Zordon looked as though if he still had his body he would faint. Instead he asked one simple question. "CAN IT BE? AFTER OVER TEN THOUSAND YEARS." He boomed. "Actually…" Destany started. "…the power chose grandpa when he found it just before Regita began to train him. "WHAT!" The head boomed noticeably upset his friends had not shared this information with him nearly ten thousand years earlier. "The coin was damaged so grandpa used his shadow sentinel templates to correct it." Destany continues. "The powers were more powerful and more durable as a hybrid. After grandfather was killed by Emrass the power accepted Admiral Dantly as his replacement. The group continued to watch the view screen as the Zeo team was snapped out of their trance and the battle began.

**Notes: **_In the near future I have decided to use this as the first story in a series Involving Shadow Force right here on The series will feature battles against Emrass, Edd…sorry Zedd and Rita, Master Vile, Gasket, Messagog and Astronama. They will have team ups with the likes of The origional five MMPH, The Ninjetti, Ninjor and Dulcia, Phantom Ranger, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Time Force, SPD, Dino Thunder and more. Also expect spoilers on how The White Raptor and Green Dragon were re-energized to full as well as secrets involving the origional power coins. How did Zordon really enter the tube? Who whipped out the ancient ninjetti? Who is High Lord Umbriel? How did Dark Spector come to power and why did Master Vile Survive the Countdown? I have seen all the rangers since day one and will try to put together many missing pieces for everyone. Especially the fans not old enough to remember the older ones. Stay tuned and if you have any questions just drop me a line. _


	6. Heart of A Warrior

Chapter Four: Heart of A Warrior 

**Notes: **_This chapter was revised for further enjoyment of the story. And for the fact I thought that without some action it was kind of crappy._

Reefside Park 

Emrass saw the masses beginning to close in around him. Dickson had finally done it. Dickson assembled a group of legends that was powerful enough and smart enough to defeat him on all fronts. Emrass was furious at the fact he missed the chance to take earth from relatively unknown rangers. Though Emrass new within minutes his crippled military would ultimately lose this battle he would take the war with The Green Dragon of the long defunct Shadow Empire elsewhere. With those thoughts, he ordered the remnants of his small group to attack and he escaped through a vortex gone to who knows where. After an hour or so the small army of psychotics were diminishing. "Rangers, Sentinels! The Green Dragon Yelled. "Weapons up!" He continued. "Fire all weapons!" With Dickson's given orders laser fire filled the air and the remaining psychotics were smoke. Everyone finally decided to meet at the power chamber to string together a few loose ends.

_Rebuilt Power Chamber_

"Great work everyone." General Dickson stated giving his sincere gratitude to everyone there. Rangers of the past it is time you returned home. You will remember Shadow Force, the knights, my family, and that the mission happened for future reference. However, any details of your journey I'm sorry to say will be erased from your memory. Kat, Tommy, I know seeing how the future turned out for you confused you and Kat I commend the fact you didn't let your emotions cloud your objectives on this mission. I know how much seeing the Oliver family hurt you. I wish I could help more but erasing all of the specifics of the journey is the only way I can help you and ensure the future. However the future will be tough on your relationship and I hope you understand all of this is for not only your own good, but it insures the future doesn't fall." The two nod as they hold hands, neither knowing why they were being told this, but understanding it is all probably for the best. "Rangers of the future your commanders were informed before we left that your memories will remain intact and are not to be erased. Wes, Jenn, I wish I could tell you anything to make your hurt of being apart again go away. However I will tell you all is not lost." The General lowered his head. "I know how you feel. When I lost Qinn'Tarra, I drank non-stop eight months solid. I was a mess. It took me learning Destany, my daughter, would be in my life before I finally decided I needed to get sober and live for her. So, I know your hurt and I also know that if you have faith, your lives will be complete again and on a higher level than it was after the trouble with Ransik ended. Destany saved me. I assure you both you will be saved as well. I hope you believe that." General Dickson paused knowing what the future held for the red and pink time rangers. He still could not help but to feel for them even though he new they would ultimately be together some day. "Please take a few minutes in a back room of the chamber. I know you need the time alone." The two just nodded at their friend's apparent understanding. They took each other's hand and proceeded to one of the abandoned living quarters that had been used thousands of years earlier.

Dickson then turned to Shadow Force and his sister. "Alex, thank you for coming, and I'm sorry for not telling you everything" he told her. "It's alright. I know you just wanted to keep your family away from him. I know you were only scared for me." Alexis responded as he nodded at her before looking at Admiral Maim. "Thank you Trancit. I know I will never live up to my fathers legacy but I hope I can continue to be in high regards with you, and one day earn your most respect." The General expressed. "You are my godson, to me you and Alex mean as much to me as the children that died with my wife when my world fell over ten thousand years ago. And don't worry about your legacy, before the battle in which Emrass killed him he told me he could never have dreamed that he would ever be so proud of his three children. You, Libby, your sisters, and Destany were all he fought for. He died helping you and believing that he was helping save his granddaughter, and insuring you would continue living you're lives to their fullest." Tears began streaking down the two children of the legendary hero knowing their father had risked everything for them specifically and that he was proud of them. Dickson had felt he had failed his father miserably on most accounts, especially after the psychotic rebellion, but now he knew that was not the case. "No one could ever live up to what your father was able to achieve in his ten thousand years of life, but you two are off to a tremendous start. I am proud of you both." Dickson lowered his head before pulling his godfather into a strong embrace, soon being joined by Alexis and their aunt Jenna Mckinsey (Golden Angel Shadow Sentinel). Everyone watching could sense there was a huge burden being lifted off the shoulders of the two eldest children of the great shadow prince. There was so much the friends did not know about the family that had brought them together but knew they had been through hell in their lives that had combine to span eons between them.

After releasing and taking a minute to compose himself General Dickson began to pail as he was receiving new memories that were strong yet not complete. "Joe are you ok." Jenna asked him. "It's Emrass, he is in the battle for earth." "What battle Wes asked as he and Jen were re-entering the command room. "Alexis answered slowly as her memories started forming with one word. "Countdown…"

**To Be Continued…Countdown Resurrection**

**Notes: **_All of my stories are connected. You can understand them all without reading the others but if you want a better understanding of my stories I would recommend reading them all. They are pretty short right now but like the reasons for continuing this into another story they all have their surprises. _


End file.
